Macy
Macy is a character in the novel Final Destination: Dead Reckoning. She is a waitress at Club Kitty and is one of the survivors of the cave-in that occurred there. Unlike many of the survivors, Macy (although annoying in Jamie's eyes) is the kindest one out of the group. As Macy is inside the club serving drinks and watching Jamie perform in the band The Vipers, the lead singer Jessica Golden has a premonition of the club collapsing due to a misfired bullet. Jess freaks out and is hauled outside the club by Sebastian Lebecque, the bouncer. While being led outside, Macy finds Eric Prescott and his crony Ben making rash comments about Jess. Angered that they hadn't paid any of their bills to the club, Macy chases them outside, demanding the money. Just as they get outside, the club collapses, killing a majority of the people inside. After the incident, Macy bailed Jamie out of jail (he was arrested for aiding a fugitive, Jess) and they shared the night at her house. Macy also visited Jess after four of the survivors of the accident (Sebastian, Amber, Charlie and Marina) had died, trying to understand what was going on. Macy is the fifth survivor of the Club Kitty accident to die. Death After having dinner with the remaining survivors at a diner at night, Macy decides to go home. As she is about to enter Eric's SUV, the homeless man Jess and Eric ran into before shows up and steals Eric's hubcap, disappearing into an alley. Jess, Eric and Jamie run after the man to try and find the hubcap while Macy and Ben stay behind. Although she originally planned to stay by the vehicle, Macy leaves when Ben implies that they want to have sex. While running, Ben spots several figures follow Macy and, trying to be a hero, takes out a gun and follows them. Macy is taken hostage by a man in dreadlocks and Jess, Jamie, and Eric are forced to give him riches and valuables in order for her to be released. Ben shows up and wounds up shooting the assailant and freeing Macy. The assailant's thugs attack all of the survivors and, during the confusion, another bullet is fired off. As Jess helps Macy up and agrees to take her home after the traumatic experience, a metal pane falls on her shoulder and slices her in half, spilling her organs all over the ground. It was later revealed that Ben accidentally fired the bullet at a scaffolding, which caused the pane to come loose and fall down and inevitably kill Macy. Signs/Clues * In Jess's vision of the club collapsing, Macy was killed when a girder fell on top of her and crushed her. * Macy has a nightmare about Death chasing after her. * Before the homeless man runs off, he tells the survivors, "Sorry. Time to split." * Macy eluded death several times before actually dying. She was nearly impaled by shards from a bug spray container when it exploded and sent shards towards, was almost crushed by a fallen A/C unit, was nearly impaled/decapitated by a fan blade, nearly choked to death on french fries, was nearly electrocuted by a neon sign, almost impaled in the torso by a metal surfboard, and nearly had her throat slit by her attacker. Category:Final Destination: Dead Reckoning Category:Dead Reckoning characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Sliced Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Club Kitty Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Fifth Survivor to Die Category:Bisected